


This Was The Warrior

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Death of a loved one, F/M, Reflection on life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brambleclaw reflects on the events in Feathertail's life that he shared with her, and the legacy that she would leave on his mind forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was The Warrior

When I looked at her dead body, something changed inside me.

This was the kit who had shared my mother's milk.

This was the apprentice who killed Bone with me to avenge Whitestorm's death.

This is the warrior who went on a journey with me.

This is the warrior who rescued Squirrelpaw when I was panicking.

This is the warrior who shared her ideas with me.

This is the warrior who stands up for her friends.

This is the warrior who shared something amazing with me.

This was the warrior who carried my unborn kits.

"Brambleclaw!" Crowpaw shouted. He didn't care. He was going to move on.

But I never would.


End file.
